


Babies and Kittens

by fortunata13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunata13/pseuds/fortunata13
Summary: Doctor Clarke is a beautiful woman, she really is, but she can't get a date, the last time, she asked Bellamy for a date, and he practicallycringed, because he's extremely gay, her brother was offered and her sister laugh for a moth. now the Griffins are hunting for a the o maker sadly their dougher is't talking to them, dad, hanging the phone, and mom, Im telling grand ma, Clarke don't you dare.





	Babies and Kittens

Oh my that is the most, beautiful baby I've ever seen, thank you their' are two of them, Caroline and Alexandra, and you are raising them on your own? yes, I wanted one but I was blessed two, with two you seem to, have an intruder, Doctor, it's Caroline favorite kitten she's she's positively smitten, whtih her stares, at her all day, now that is kitten love you seem to have intruder, Doctor at all, Caroline loves kittens, so she stares at them all the time, Alexandra want's to rule to rule the world to the, oh my, I've been ambushed by a kitten, indeed, she' an entertainer, sorry I'm Lexa woods Lexa Wood, the Lexa Woods? I think so but now I have to breast feed these hungry angels, Caroline is a bit pique but Alexandra will eat just about everthing bit by bit, but know, I see you and babies are tired and so babies having and the babies are tiered, it was wonderful to get god know your brilliant daughter, perhaps, when I am not in momy duty we can get to now you, I know you, I hope so, you have a lovely. Raven, I'm in love, Anya I thike I'm in l love with an American doctor, she's kind and sweet, and Caroline and Alexandra love her even the kitten loves her. Clarke, she's a keeper your mother and I will fire you, you can't fire me. I'm your only daughter. Mom after what happened Finn I'm not ready to be with any one mom, baby girl, your Mother and I didn't raise a coward i know dad, but I need more time. Have a good night pretty girl. know you need time. Finn is a ghost dad, but it cut too deep, do you remember your friend Lincoln use say, if you fall get backup Raven, I think I red her wrong, Anya thinks so too. I haven't been with some any one in a long time or maybe, two newborns are too much for her. I'cant get her out of my head Raven, maybe I should call her just let her be I should, call her, but I don't want to be a pest. Mom, I'm sure she hates me by now, Clarke, just talk to her tell her the truth, you're scared to get hurt. Lexa, you brought the babies, dicided i'did It's a nice day for nice so the baby's and babies wII open your it was a nice day for a picnic there are having a ball, why don't you join us, the babies have sunscreen and so do I. Lexa, I have to be honest , I'v haven' been avoiding you avoiding me? Well I had very bad expires and since then then I have'n been with any one away from love, oh goodness, you have a beautiful hart, you help people Clarke, and I know you are loving person, and honestly if you spend an entire day with the babies your hart wiII open like a flower, tulips are my favoritas Lexa, I think I'm going to kiss you right now. I think I would enjoy that, good because that is exactly what I am going to do, well Clarke, if you insists, I do, we'll then you should, and maybe the babies will sleep all night and Anya will check on the babies. She'l complain, but she secretly adores them, she even sings to them. Oh, that is so sweet experience, and I'm sure that a few hours with the babies will open your will open hart, like Clarke a tulip, Clarke, how can you be so optimist, because my chidrnen are save and have and I have beautiful Doctor is sitting by my side and maybe the babies will open your hart like a tulip. Clarke, I'm worried about Caroline, she isn't eating and her respiration is shallow, can you take a look at her? of course I will Consult My mother as well. Lexa, Caroline has a hole in her hart, what? may baby is sick? thats is why Alexandra has been crying so much, she's worried abuts Caroline, please Clarke help my angels. Lexa, my mother is a pediatric surgeon and I specialize in babies at risk we wiII save Caroline, my mom and I have done dozens of these procedures dozen of times wiII save Caroline I believe in you and your mother my beies saved Clarke, saved my babies we wiII Lexa, I believe in you Clarke and in your mother save my babies Clarke, they are my life Clarke, will Lexa Caroline will be fine. Can see them Yes, but only for a few minutes, there could be a treat of infection, okay, I love you so mush my angels, we wII be together soon my angels I see them? yes, but only for a few minutes. good news the babies can home, Lexa Caroline has to go back in a week, Alexandra is so excited to see her I can tell she's excited to see her, and Clarke, knows you don't to be with I any one but if you change your mind, Lexa already changed my mind so it's a good time to kiss me, is that so? defiantly, and Clarke, I'm very good kisser, yes, you look like a good kisser, i'm and apparently not very humble, I always wanted a big family, and well love to have it with some one like you, how am'i exactly kind smart, and very sexy, you think I'm sexy, your very sexy Clarke Griffin, and when you are I doctor mood you are even more sexy, but your curves are my favorites, but now I have to breasts feed, that could be fun, maybe Anya would baby sit, and we cloud get to now each other, a bit more but, I have to feed babies, are you grinning, because you call them our children, I did, dint I yes you did. Jake we are going to be grant parens, alleluia! five years later, mommy I'm we are hungry, I want a biscuit, want I pizza. Anya wiII not go for go a pizza run, Anya, Caroline is till sick and she's too thin, Raven, pleas tell your wife that Caroline is too weak, she should be in bed, it is can I watch a Film, but nothing scary, deal, I've you mommy, than give me kiss me may my love, that is the best offer I'v had all day,   
weak to run errands babe, Caroline is still pretty weak she should be in bed, I agree, of to bed you go, okay, can I watch film, nothing to scary, she's getting better, she is breeding, I'kill him  
If he hurt her, Come hear, little one, are hurt, yes, damet, she's she bleeding, Clarke, Caroline is bleeding, an older boy pushed her, I'm going to kill him, he is he's twice her size, Lexa,  
we have to take her to the hospital, it wasn't a fair fight Lexa, Caroline fought well the boy was coward, Caroline fought well she's strong Lexa she could be the next Commander no Madi the is the Commander is Madi but Alexandra and stronger than Caroline and Madi both, I don't know Anya, I want my children alive Anya I wont my risk my Chidren to bcome Commander  
yes that that, is exactly it is and the other will grow up to be a cat lad he's Anya, leave my children alone you will give them low self steam. boy pouched Caroline, she's she's blinding   
oh, god she, giving me that look that the child is a misery, Lexa, at least she has the decency Alexandra is not mercenary, she, a young entrepreneur, is that what the are calling it thees days


End file.
